Mountain
by TehNicksterBoi
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a romantic trip to Spy Rock.


_"And if I could freeze a small amount of time together, then we could make believe this world would never end." –Tim McIlrath, For Fiona_

* * *

Annabeth sighed in the car next to Percy. It had been a grueling seven and a half hour drive from Long Island to the camp ground in Virginia Percy had picked out. He looked over at Annabeth. He felt bad about the long drive, but he knew that in the end, she'd love it.

"Hang in there Wise Girl, only another hour or so." She groaned.

"It feels like I've been cooped up in here for days…" She said to him. Percy smiled in his lopsided way.

"Trust me, you'll love where we're going." He said. She nodded.

"I hope so.

* * *

They arrived at the campground, much to Annabeth's pleasure. She got out of the car, and stretched her legs. Percy walked into the main building, and paid for the campsite. He walked out and smiled.

"Here we are!" He proclaimed triumphantly. "Crabtree Falls Campground."

It was a beautiful camp. There was a majestic, flowing river down near their site, and a scenic trail you could walk along if you wanted to see more of the river. Percy and Annabeth parked near their site, and unloaded the two tents, and sleeping bags they brought. The spot was big to comfortably fit two tents, while still having enough room for an open fire. It was perfect. Percy unzipped the bag, pulled out his tarp and folded tent, and began setting it up. He put down his tarp, and picked up the tent. He connected the rods, and threaded them through the tent. He grabbed his stakes and began hammering them into the unyielding dirt. He eventually got all four in, and stood back to admire his handiwork. He turned to see how Annabeth was doing, and saw her struggling to get a pole through the tent. He went and grabbed the pole through the fabric, and helped her guide it through. She smiled.

"I've never gone camping before…" She admitted.

"My mother and I used to go camping all the time. It was a fun activity for us." Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

After they had Annabeth's tent set up, they tossed their sleeping bags and backpacks inside their respective tents. They had finished setting up at about sunset, and their stomachs were rumbling. They had picked up Subway for lunch, but that was well over 5 hours ago. They were getting hungry. Percy paid for some firewood, and lugged it down to the fire pit, surrounded by rocks. He arranged them in a Lincoln Logs way, and struggled in getting them lit.

"Jeez, we need Leo. That kid is a wizard with fire…" He muttered, and Annabeth laughed.

He eventually got the fire to go, and laid a grill over top of it. The couple sat down at the table, and tore off strips of aluminum. Percy broke out tortilla rolls, with all the works. They made tortillas, wrapped the min the aluminum, and put them on the grill. It took a couple of tries, but Percy eventually got the knack of cooking over an open flame. They talked while they ate, about their friends, family, and recent events. The two thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Night fell, and they found themselves tired from the drive and the food. They kissed goodnight, and retired to their tents.

* * *

They both woke up around 8:00am. Percy broke out some bagels and cream cheese. They sat at the picnic shelter and ate their breakfast. Today was the reason they drove all the way out to Virginia. They were going on a hike, up on a trail that led to a mountain called Spy Rock Apparently, the view from the top was one of the best in the state. It was a very steep mile and a half climb, you gained about 1300 feet of altitude in that short distance. There were campsites at the base of the mountain, and Percy was carrying a tent for Annabeth. They were going to camp at the base of the mountain.

They piled back into Percy's car, and drove off to the base of the trail. They parked, and got out. Percy put on his backpack, which held the Annabeth's tent, both of their sleeping bags, their water bottles, and some food to eat on top of the rock. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Ready for a workout?" He said with a big smile. Annabeth nodded in a weary fashion.

"Let's climb." She said.

It was tough. The first mile was the hardest, as it was the steepest part of the trail. Percy huffed and puffed under the weight of all of their things. Annabeth would offer to take the pack, but Percy would always wave her off, to cries of "Quit being a gentleman!" They reached a fork in the trail. A wooden post told them to take the left part of the trail, and informed them that they only had a half mile left. Annabeth threw up her arms in a celebratory gesture. Percy laughed at her.

"Break for a minute?" He asked. Annabeth's response was to collapse onto the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." He joked. He sat down next to her.

"This better be worth it Seaweed Brain…" She muttered. He smiled.

"Trust me, it's the second most beautiful thing I've seen, apart from you." She blushed.

"Oh quit. C'mon let's keep going." She sprung up, and they continued.

The final half mile was a lot more bearable then the last two. The air was cooler and fresher, and the path wasn't quite as steep. They eventually arrived at the grassy campsite on top of the mountain. Percy put their stuff down at a site, and took hold of Annabeth's hand.

"We're not done yet," He said. "We still have the rock climb."

"Rock climb?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Not THAT kind of rock climb. It's just like climbing up a hill. But the ground is rock instead of dirt." Annabeth wasn't reassured.

"Fine… let's go." She said.

Percy guided her to the edge of the rocks, and told her to follow him, and put her feet where hers went. The couple scrambled up the side of the rock face without much difficulty. Percy took Annabeth's hand when they got to the top, and told her to close her eyes. She did. And he guided her to a rock shelf with an amazing view.

"Go ahead and open your eyes." Percy said. Annabeth did, and gasped.

She could see for miles. The treetops were a very vivid green in the sunlight, and you could see a town off in the distance. A large shadow cast by a cloud traveled over the mountains. It was the most beautiful, natural thing she had ever seen.

"Percy… this is… is…" He smiled.

"Worth it?" He said smugly. She tore her eyes away from the sight.

"Completely worth it." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, slowly, softly, and with love. "Thank you for bringing me up here." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again before pulling away. "Well, you can't eat my lips for lunch. Good thing I brought sandwiches." He said. Annabeth laughed as Percy brought out the sandwiches. They sat down next to a jagged hole in the rock, and let their feet dangle as they ate their sandwiches. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder when they finished, and they looked at the horizon.

"It's so beautiful…" She said. Percy wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

They sat there until the sun began to set. Percy said they should probably go, so that he could set up her tent. Annabeth agreed, and they climbed down Spy Rock. They got the tent set up, and Annabeth crawled in and rolled out her sleeping bag. Night fell, and Percy brought out the other sandwiches he had packed for dinner. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they grew tired, and they bade each other good night. Percy rolled out his sleeping bag onto a soft patch of ground. That's when he heard the thunder.

"Uh-oh…" He said. Annabeth had heard it to, and she poked her head out of her tent.

"Percy, get in here before it starts to pour!" She hissed. Percy grabbed his sleeping bag, and ran for the tent. He got in just as he heard the first pitter patters of rain strike the tent's material.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi yourself," Annabeth responded. "C'mon roll out your sleeping bag, lay down, and hold me. It's going to be cold." Percy smiled, and did as she said.

He laid behind Annabeth and put his arms around her. She snuggled her back up to his chest. He kissed her neck, and she smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They fell asleep, and in the morning, they were even more intertwined.

* * *

**So, I've been to Spy Rock twice, and it is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to. If you get a chance to, go there. Bargaining is being worked on, so expect that sometime. I just got back from a week at camp, and we went to Spy Rock. That prompted this story.**

**I think that's it, so until next time my friends.**


End file.
